Superhéroes e Historias sobre Ellos
by dientesblancos
Summary: "Thad tiene un pequeño problema con los superhéroes." Y luego Sebastian se entera que no es tan pequeño. (post- "Caja de Zapatos"; POV Thad)


**Dentro del mismo universo de "Sobre Dibujos en Cuadernos", cronologicamente sucede en algun momento después de "Caja de Zapatos". **  
**Pareja de fondo: Kurt/Sebastian. POV de Thad. **

* * *

Thad tiene un _pequeño_ problema con los superhéroes.

Su padre siempre fue un fanático de los comics, tiene cajas enteras de antiguas historietas del _Capitán América_ que jamás tiro a la basura, escondidas en el mismo cuarto donde guarda los trofeos de atletismo de su hermana mayor.

Se aseguro de que su hijo creciera con aquellos modelos a seguir, y en su primer noche de pedir dulces en Halloween, lo vistió de spiderman y lo llevó a escalar paredes a un edificio abandonado (la mamá de Thad no estaba muy alegre al respecto).

Por las noches, el hombre solía contarle historias de sus superhéroes favoritos, a veces basándose en el canon de los comics de su infancia, u otras veces improvisando nuevas aventuras en el momento.

Quizás por eso, cuando Thad tuvo su primera computadora, y se topo con el término _"fanfiction",_ se volvió completamente_ loco_.

Thad tiene un_gran _problema con los superhéroes.

Empezó con lo clásico, escribiendo nuevas aventuras, con villanos inventados, o incluso insertandose a sí mismo en las historias con un pseudónimo avergonzante (_"The Black T" _se llamaba su alterego supe heroico favorito).

Pero luego, leyendo historias de otros fanáticos, se dio cuenta que lo que más disfrutaba era el romance.

Le parecía increíble que a alguien se le pudiera ocurrir que personajes completamente opuestos pudieran estar juntos, y lo hicieran funcionar. Era realmente _hermoso_.

Y así, mientras lidiaba con sus hormonas adolescentes y su sexualidad, comenzó a _"shipear"_ como jamás nadie lo había hecho antes.

_Y aquello le estaba consumiendo la vida. _

- Oye Thad, qué es el….a…. b….o…. ¿El universo A/B/O? - Pregunto su compañero de cuarto, Kurt, que se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, viendo algo desde su macbook.

Thad estaba tipeando una escena de reconciliamiento entre _Thor_ y _Loki _desde su propio computador en el escritorio, dándole la espalda.

Al oír las palabras que salieron de su compañero, se congelo por completo. Lentamente volteo a ver hacia Kurt, con sudor frio pasándole por la frente. El chico estaba mirando distraído la pantalla, de una manera desganada.

- Ah… ¿De dónde sacaste eso…? -

- Trent me dijo que encontró una página donde la gente escribe historias inventadas de los participantes de _Project Runway_, así que decidí darle un vistazo… y en la descripción de esta dice "universo A/B/O", ¿Tienes idea qué es? -

Kurt levanto la mirada inocentemente, observándolo con intriga verdadera.

_¿Cómo le explicas a tu amigo los fetiches del fanfiction?_

- Ahm… - Titubeo. - Creo que es… algo de historias de terror, o esas cosas… - Rió de manera nerviosa, tratando de escapar del asunto.

Kurt frunció el ceño, y bajo la pantalla del ordenador.  
- Creo que lo chequeare luego… voy a ir a comprar un café ¿Te traigo algo? -

- No, no, estoy bien… - Dijo Thad, el peso bajándosele de encima.

- Esta bien… - Kurt se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes se detuvo. - ¿Qué estas escribiendo? Hace rato que estas en silencio concentrado…. - Inquirió, porque realmente era extraño que alguien como Thad permanecería callado.

- Ah…. tarea, ¡Sí! Tarea, muy importante tarea, ya sabes cómo es Dalton _jajajaja…_ -

La excusa pareció suficiente para contentar a Kurt, quien se marcho poco después.

Thad dejo salir un suspiro aliviado.

No es que se avergonzara de sus historias… bueno, en realidad _si_ lo hacía.

O al menos de las más recientes, que se habían vuelto un poco… _candentes_.

_¡Pero qué más podían esperar de un adolescente en su pleno proceso hormonal! _

Lo que no creyó posible es lo que paso unos días después.

Estaba entrando a la sala donde los Warblers se reunían, y los encontró a todos agazapados contra el escritorio, donde se encontraba Sebastian leyendo algo en voz alta desde un computador abierto.

- _"… Thor pasó sus manos por la entrepierna de su hermano…"_ - Leía con una voz divertida.

Thad se paralizó.

- ¡Wow eso sí que es gráfico! - Exclamó Jeff, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿De verdad lo encontraste en internet…? - Pregunto otro de los Warblers.

Pero pronto todos se callaron para seguir escuchando.

El problema era que, el fanfiction que estaba leyendo Sebastian, no era solo una historia ThorxLoki… _¡THAD LA HABÍA ESCRITO!_

Sintió que comenzaba a hiperventilarse.

Fue entonces que Wes, santo y oportuno Wes, llegó de pronto para acabar con el espectáculo.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que hacen?! No puedo retrasarme _solo_ cinco minutos… Sebastian apaga eso, deberían estar practicando. -

Sebastian bufó exasperado, pero pronto bajo la pantalla y sonrió divertido.

- No te preocupes Wes, luego te lo enviaré a tu correo. -

Cuando Sebastian se levanto, paso junto a Thad quien intentaba recuperar el aliento, y le guiño el ojo.

_Thad solo quería morir ahí mismo._

Thad persiguió a Sebastian fuera del salón una vez la practica concluyo. Se detuvieron en un pasillo vacío, donde Sebastián se apoyo contra una pared, brazos cruzados y sonrisa entretenida en su rostro. Thad abrio la boca para decir algo, pero se le atoraron las cuerdas vocales.

- ¿Qué pasa "_MrTOdinson_"? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? - Pregunto Sebastian, tratando de ahogar las risas muy evidentemente.

- ¡¿Cómo sabes mi _nickname_?! - Grito de pronto Thad. - ¿¡C-como!? Yo… _¡No puedes…!_ ¿¡Me hackeaste!? _¿¡A QUIEN LE HAS DICHO!? _-

- Tranquilo, tranquilo _Thaddeus_… nadie sabe que eres tú, aunque es probable que ya media escuela se haya enterado del porno de superhéroes que escribes… -

Por dentro Thad solo quería gritarle en la cara _"¡NO ES PORNO!"_, pero no lo ayudaría en nada en la posición en la que se encontraba.

- En cuanto a _cómo_, no hace faltan más de dos neuronas para darse cuenta que eres tú, tienes toda una historia en la que los duendes le roban sus cosas al Hombre Araña… -

_Maldición. _

Pero entonces le llego una idea a la cabeza.

- Espera… - Lo detuvo Thad un momento. - ¿_TÚ _lees fanfiction? -

- _No te emociones_, al parecer tu afición por la literatura amateur atrajo la atención de Kurt…él y Blaine estuvieron toda la tarde leyendo historias inventadas sobre gente famosa, y sus series favoritas, en _mi _habitación…. no tardo en que encontráramos algo tuyo…- Se detuvo unos instantes. - _108 historias_ Thad, ¿En serio? ¿De dónde sacas ese tiempo? -

- ¡No es tu problema! - Ya para este punto se encontraba por completo a la defensiva, su cara de color rojo tomate. Tendría que haber sido más precavido… pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que si alguno de sus conocidos descubría la verdad sería SEBASTIAN SMYTHE. _Estaba acabado. _

- ¿Qué quieres? - Le pregunto directamente. Sebastian no debía estar haciendo esto solo para verlo sufrir… _¿O sí? _mejor dicho, eso era bastante probable.

- Por ahora nada. - Dijo con sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo las manos en los bolsillos. - Tú solo sigue escribiendo _Mr T_… -

Luego de eso comenzó a marcharse, dando por terminada la conversación.

Thad se mantuvo estático en el lugar, con la respiración pesada. Cuando Sebastian ya había desaparecido de la vista, se puso de cuclillas en el suelo, sus rodillas ya no aguantando el peso, y se hizo una bolita abrazándose de sus piernas y ocultando el rostro.

Jamás en su vida había estado tan avergonzado.

¿Y qué si Sebastian un día se aburría y decidía decirle a todos las verdad? Tendría que cambiarse de escuela, mudarse a otro condado, otro país, otro continente. _NO ESTABA EXAGERANDO._

En la noche Kurt lo miraba preocupado desde su cama. Thad no había querido bajar a comer, y estaba callado y tapado por todas sus sabanas.

- ¿Estás bien…? - Le pregunto, de una manera reconfortante. Thad no contesto. - Podemos hacer un maratón de _X-men_ de nuevo… -

- ¡NO! No… - Respondio casi de golpe. - Es solo que… hoy no quiero nada de superhéroes…solo… quiero dormir… -

- ¿Estás seguro que no te pasa nada? - Volvió a preguntar su compañero, totalmente extrañado.

- Si, solo… _dormir_… he tenido un largo día… -

Kurt lo dejo descansar, todos tenían esos días a veces, por más que desde que conocía a Thad el sujeto solo había sido una bola de alegría.

Thad solo deseaba que al despertar mañana todo esto hubiera sido un horrible sueño.

Sin embargo, lo que sucedió la semana entrante, fue algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Al parecer el "descubrimiento" de Sebastian se había convertido en la nueva _moda _de la escuela.

Había escuchado su nickname ser mencionado en los pasillos, por alumnos con los que ni siquiera compartía clases. Al parecer los fanfics eróticos habían abierto un nuevo mundo de interés en las jóvenes mentes de Dalton. Aunque no estaba seguro de si aquello lo contentaba o lo aterraba hasta el punto de mearse los pantalones.

Mientras Nick y él esperaban que comenzara la clase de Aritmética, su amigo le pregunto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo:

- Oye, Thad, ¿Has leído las historias de _Mr T Odinson_? -

Y ese fue el punto en el que supo que todo se había ido al_ carajo_. Algo era que los desconocidos (y Sebastian) leyeran sus historia_, ¿¡Pero sus amigos cercanos!?_ ¿Cómo podría mirarlos a la cara ahora?

- Ahm… no… - Dijo mirando hacia su hoja, fingiendo "naturalidad".

- Que raro, pensé que serías el primero en leer esas cosas… ya sabes, como te gusta tanto Marvel… deberías echarle una mirada, el sujeto tiene muy buena redacción… -

_Eso_, en realidad, hizo que se sonrojara un poco, de buena manera.

_Quizás no era tan malo… _

Pero al salir de la clase, cruzarse a Sebastian por el pasillo, y que el sujeto le levantara el pulgar como felicitándolo. Eso no lo alegro, _le dio ganas de llorar._

Esa noche, cuando Kurt y él se encontraban solos en la habitación. Simplemente estalló.

- ¡YO ESCRIBI ESOS FANFICS! - Exclamo, saltando en la cama de su amigo. Kurt, que se encontraba haciendo su tarea de Francés, se sobresalto, quitándose los anteojos de lectura.

- ¿Disculpa…? - Le pregunto confundido, y de repente Thad ya estaba llorando balbuceando toda la historia.

- ¡YO SOY MR T ODINSON! - Sollozó. - ¡No soy un pervertido solo me gusta escribir…_cosas_! ¡Y Sebastian me amenazó… o no sé que hizo pero le mostro a todos lo que escribo! ¡Y no sé qué hacer! ¡Y NO SEEE! -

Kurt lo abrazo, y le acarició la espalda tratando de calmarlo con palabras tranquilas. Aunque por dentro de a poco iba procesando lo que su compañero acababa de revelarle.

Cuando dejo de llorar, Thad se separo limpiándose las mejillas con el puño.

- Gracias… yo…. lo necesitaba…- Levanto el rostro para ver a Kurt observándolo sonrojado.

- Ah…. no hay de que… - Miro hacia otro lado, rascándose la mejilla. - Fuiste… ¿Tú? Digo… ¿Tu las escribes? -

- Ah… si… -

_- ¡Oh dios mio!_ - Kurt se tapo el rostro con ambas manos. Thad bajo los hombros entristeciéndose. - ¡No!, No Thad… no es eso… no… tu… tienes un talento, de verdad que escribes bien… es solo que …. _Sebastian y yo_…. -

- ¿Qué pasa con Sebastian y tú? - Pregunto confundido.

- ¡NADA! ¡Nada! Tu… solo… no te preocupes por los demás ¿De acuerdo? Yo me asegurare que 'Bas no diga nada, tienes que dejar de preocuparte por eso… solo haz lo que disfrutas, nadie tiene porque juzgarte por ello… y si algún día todos lo descubren, sabes que tus amigos siempre estaremos de tu lado… -

Thad sonrió, por primera vez en estos días. Kurt tenía razón… él escribía porque en VERDAD le gustaba escribir, y no tenía que sentir que estaba decepcionando a nadie por ello. Se acerco a su amigo, y lo abrazo fuertemente agradeciéndole, sin darse cuenta de la expresión avergonzada que aún llevaba Kurt en su rostro.

Unos días después, Sebastian llego corriendo, y lo encerró junto a él en un aula vacía.

- Necesito que hagas algo por mí. - Le prácticamente ordenó, el otro. Thad lo miro extrañado.

- Desde que le confesaste a Kurt que tu escribías esas historias ¡Ya no quiere leerlas conmigo! -

- ¿Ah…? - Thad levanto una ceja. Entonces lo comprendió… la vergüenza de Kurt cuando hablo con el… _OHDIOSMIO_… él y Sebastian las estaban usando como una especie de _porno _antes de hacer el amor.

Se cubrió la boca impactado.

- _Bingo_, ahora, no me importa si Kurt amenaza con esconder todas las cosas de mi habitación, si no haces lo que te digo todos se enteraran de tu_ pasatiempo_… - Lo amenazó. - Te harás un nuevo seudónimo, nickname, _lo que sea_… en esa pagina tuya, y pondrás nuevas historias… -

Aún impactado, con las manos en su boca, asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

- E incluye mucho _Iron Man_, Kurt tiene algo por Robert Downey Jr desde que le hiciste ver esas películas… -

Thad no estaba realmente seguro de si colaborar en la vida sexual de sus amigos era algo que realmente le agradaba, en realidad trataba de no pensarlo demasiado por que le daba escalofríos.

Sin embargo, conocía a los alumnos de Dalton, y seguramente en dos semanas encontrarían algo mucho más interesante que _fanfiction de superhéroes_ para cumplir sus fantasías, y chismosear en los pasillos de la escuela.

Por ahora, disfrutaría cuando el guapo chico que se sentaba junto a él en la clase de Latín, le comentaba a sus compañeros de la nueva historia que había leído, escrita por _"TheBlackT"._


End file.
